Ciz
CiZ PWNS YOU Ciz is the pairing of [[User:Ciria |'Ciria']] and [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'Liz (Insane Blueberry)']] (C'/iria and L/'iz). Ciz was the ship that started the shipping on the Victorious Wiki. They are a really strange relationship because of the whole killing thing. They usually "argue" a lot, but they still deeply care about one another. Relationship Dynamic This relationship can be described as a "love/hate" because they "argue" alot and Liz has killed Ciria before. This relationship is also full of so much OMG!Angst. However, even though they do enjoy arguing, they do have those moments where they show that they truly do love each other. Moments *Liz has killed Ciria two times. Once, on the Truly Victorious Forum by drowning her because she forgot to add a comma between "drowned" and "Ciria." The second time was on the Victorious Wiki when she pushed her off Mount Everest because they were ship warring about two ships on the Truly Victorious Forum. *They love each other as sisters. *They are both admins on the Truly Victorious Forum. *They are often seen ship warring about Lilo and Cilo - ships from the TVForum. *When Liz drowned Ciria, she felt really bad about it. *Ciria once made Liz cry because she was mad at her for killing her two times. *Liz has told Ciria many times that she loves her - as a friend. *Liz was the reason that Ciria started to like Candre - a Victorious ship. *Liz loved Ciria's strait jacket joke which can be found down in the comments. *When Ciria was banned for spamming on the Truly Victorious Forum chat, both her and Liz could not stop laughing at that. Since Liz was also the admin for the chat and could unblock users, she didn't do this for about thirty minutes because she found it so funny. She also kept spamming about it on the forum. *Ciria and Liz are almost always thinking the same things. When discussing the Secret Circle on the Truly Victorious Forum chat, Liz always beats Ciria to saying things and Ciria gets annoyed. *One of their TVForum friends, Remi, told them that they are each other's other half. *Liz enjoys torturing Ciria with jokes about Adam/Diana from The Secret Circle. For examples, Whipped Cream and Sucks both annoy Ciria and make her scream and run away and get annoyed with Liz. *Liz and Ciria almost always listen to each other's commands. For example, Liz once told Ciria to finish the Bad Victorious Roundrobin Fic on the TVForum, but Ciria said for Liz not to tell her what to do, but she still posted another chapter. Ciria told Liz the same thing one time, and Liz reacted the exact same way as Ciria had. *Liz and Ciria are planning on celebrating their One Year Anniversary by chatting with each other and eating food sometime in December. *They both can talk about anything together because they trust each other so much. *They once talked about how much they hate those surveys you get that ask questions about yourself that are too personal and are just trying to see if you have depression, anorexia, etc. *Liz and Ciria both agreed that Vilo's voice is a fine, sexy voice. *Liz really liked Ciria's voice. *Liz trusts Ciria with her life and will tell her anything. She has told her many personal secrets and talked about them seriously. Ciria has also done the same with Liz. *The two have so many moments together that you can't list them all. *Liz made Ciria a Christmas Poem as a gift for her. *Liz and Ciria both enjoy trolling. But if they've actually trolled is a different story... *Liz and Ciria have been thinking about one day, in the future, when they are 18, they should meet each other. They don't live too far away, so they can probably just drive to each other. They also have a bunch of crazy plans for when they meet. JK. They only talked about how they'll be super quiet and then Liz's mom and Ciria's grans will talk to each other before Ciria and Liz do. XD Trivia *The Ciz page is the first page other than the home page to be created on this wiki. *Ciria and Liz both ship Ciz hardcore. It is, in fact, one of their favorite ships. *Their friendship can sort of be like Selena Gomez's and Demi Lovato's. They're both goofy and silly, yet they care for each other. *On Liz's user page on the Victorious Wiki, she has Ciria listed as "My Almost As Weird As Me Gal." Ciria is also the first one listed on her friends list. *Neither girl has ever dated before. *Both girls like Secret Circle and were upset when Nick died. Liz was mostly upset because of the test they took on the site and it said she was Nick, so she was sad that she died. *They will have been friends for a year in late December 2011. *They are both part of the tri-pairing Caps Crew. *The both ship Candre and Rori of Victorious. They also both equally dislike Cabbie. *Ciz was the first featured pairing. Fan Representation 'Mascot': Cats because they both love cats and they both have pet cats.' ' 'Food: ' Pizza is their food because they both love pizza. Song: Frame and Focus by Lights. Liz is in love with Lights and Ciria does like their music. Liz is the "blur" and Ciria is the "Frame and Focus" since she seems to be the less crazy of the two. even though she's still pretty crazy 'Place:' '''Truly Victorious Forum '''because this is where they met. Gallery Ciz1.jpg Ciz2.png Ciz3.png Ciz4.png ciz5.png|Read Down to Up ciz8.png ciz7.png evil liz and good ciria1.png ciz254545454.png ciz3453534543543543.png ciz9.png|speaking in smileys ciz10.png|more smiley talk Category:Pairings Category:Canon Category:Friendships Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:Ciria Category:Friendship Moments